Kyoto's House of Night
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Daisuke "Miracles" Motomiya faces a new chapter in his life when he is markered one day and sent to the Kyoto's House of Night. Our young hero will face drama, love, fear, and other challenges throughout his four years as he learns to become a full fledge vampyre. [Fem!Ken x Daisuke]
1. Act 1, Scene 1

AS: I do not own House of Night or Digimon

Ken: Don't be surprise of these are very short

Daisuke: They are meant to be but there is a purpose for that

* * *

 **Marked**

Daisuke sighed as he and his sister got off the train. His sister walked him through the station with ease as they got his things and went outside to get a taxi. Daisuke was feeling a little down though. They were in Kyoto. A very nice place. Miyako had talked about this place a lot, when they didn't abandon him that is. You would think that after all they been through they would understand, but no. When they saw the tattoo on his forehead they freaked and labeled him as one. All of his friends did. So here he was with his sister to go to the House of Night in Kyoto.

Daisuke wished this never happened. His parents pretty much disowned him when they found out and he was friendless. Jun was the only one who thought that being marked was the best thing ever. He had even not heard or talked to his best friend in years. He really missed his best friend. He and Ken were inseparable, even after the whole Digital World was saved. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He was going to Ken's house when he heard that she was sent a boarding school in Kyoto. He had asked if there was a way to contact her, but Ken's parents refused to give him details, much less a number. It was frustrating. It was like Ken disappeared the face of the earth.

Daisuke blinked as the taxi man entered a roman style caste. This castle was surrounded by big walls and gates. There was a statue of some pretty woman as well. He even noticed that there were no students around. That was odd. No wait! Weren't classes at night? So it made sense that they would be in class or wake. He noticed a woman with brown eyes and blond hair was waiting for them. The women was beautiful. She was wearing a long gown that was purple and blue. She had a cool tattoo that framed her face. It looked like different styles of swirls. The women smiled at him as they stopped in front of her.

"Merry Meet. I am Elaine, the High Priestess of the Kyoto House of Night. I welcome you fledging to your new home." Jun and Daisuke smiled at her warm greeting.

"Hello, I'm Jun Motomiya and this is my brother, Daisuke Motomiya. He was just marked today."

"Merry meet, Jun and Daisuke, again I welcome you to my House of Night. Now before we begin I would like to ask Daisuke something."

"What is it, High Priestess?"

"As a new fledgling, you are starting a new life. A life in where things you thought were impossible, is possible. This is a new beginning for you, so as such are welcome to change your name. Would you like to keep it or would you like to change it?" Daisuke looked at his sister and she shrugged. He bit his lip as he thought. He could change his name? Well it would be strange if he sees V-mon and he has a totally different name. Then again his friends and family (not including Jun) abandoned him. If he had to choose he guess it would be…

"I want to change my last name to Miracles, Daisuke Miracles."

"Very well. From this day forth you will not be Daisuke Motomiya. From this day forth you will be Daisuke Miracles." She spoke with a smile. "There's something else isn't there. Like a little blue dragon perhaps?" Daisuke blinked in shock. How did she…? "My child, I have the infinity to know things. I could tell that you were worried about something? I got his image in my head of a blue dragon that you love very much."

He sighed. "Have you heard of digimon?" She smiled and nodded at him.

"One of my students, actually that's wrong, she's the new Horse Mistress now, has a digimon. Here at the House of Night cats are our familiars, if they choose you. I assuming the same goes for digimon as well."

Daisuke smiles. "So I can get V-mon then?"

"Yes, of course. Just not this second. Classes are at eight sharp and end at 3am. Here is your schedule. I will give you a tour of the school and show you to your room." She glances at Jun with a warm smile after giving Daisuke his schedule. "We have also prepared a room for you. I wouldn't want to send you back this late at night."

"Thank you very much High Priestess."

With a smile the two siblings followed her as she gave the tour.


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Set after _Marked_

* * *

 **Horse Mistress**

Daisuke entered his room that he would be living in for four years. He noticed that he didn't have a roommate. Fine with him. He rather not have one. Daisuke unpacked and hung two pictures on the wall. One of them was with him and the other Chosen after defeating BelialVamdemon. In the picture he and Ken were holding hands as they smiled into the camera.

He smiled at the memory. Ken was so happy and beautiful. Her short hair framed her face as her eyes sparkled with happiness. She was wearing gray pants with a purple sweater. She also had earrings on. That was also the day he asked her out and she said yes.

He glanced at the second picture which was of him, Ken, and Jun. It was Ken's birthday and they all decided to surprise her with a small party. Boy was she surprised! She practically tackled him with hugs and kisses. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Daisuke removed his eyes as he thought about his best friend/girlfriend. He wondered where she was? How was she doing? What happened to her after her parents sent her away?

He sighed as his alarm told him that it was time for class. He grabbed his stuff and left his room.

Daisuke actually liked his classes. Vamp 101 was cool, so was Potion class, and Defense class. He glanced at his schedule to see that he had Equestrian next. He exited the school and started to walk to the stables. When he got there he saw some students trying to poke a large horse. He flinched. The Professor was not going to be happy.

And as if the Goddess answered his call he heard a familiar, angry voice. "If you don't want detention, I advise you step away from Stephen." Daisuke as well as the other students turned to the professor.

The Professor was a young girl with a beautiful horse and swirl tattoos. She had long navy blue hair that went passed her shoulders and was braided. She had familiar violet eyes and a smile that would light up the room. She was wearing mud boots, brown pants and a purple shirt. Behind her were two brown horses.

"Ken?" Daisuke whispered in shock.

The Horse Mistress narrowed her eyes at the students. She did not tolerate disrespect towards her horses. The students stopped and quickly stepped away from the horse. She glanced at each of the students with a cold, challenging glare. However she stopped at one student and was surprised.

 _Daisuke?_ She didn't say that out loud though. She had a class to teach. And that is what she did. She had the students clean after the horses and feed them. Some of them were able to brush the horses. Daisuke was one of them. When class was over Daisuke stayed to talk to her.

"Ken?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Hello Dai. It's been too long. How is everything?"

Daisuke had tears in his eyes but wiped them way. "Great. Well it was until I got marked but that doesn't matter. You're a Vampyre."

Ken chucked softly. "I've completed the change last year and became the new Horse Mistress of Kyoto's House of Night."

Daisuke gently traced her tattoos. "It's beautiful. Just like you." Ken blushed slightly.

"Why thank you Daisuke? After five years and you haven't change at all."

"Why would I change?" He asked. "I am the great Daisuke Miracles! I change for no one and love no one more then my lovely Ken!" Ken blushed even more. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Love to."

Ken looped her arm through her boyfriend's arm and drags him out of the stables and towards the cafeteria. She might be a teacher, but she still ate with the other students. The High Priestess didn't want to isolate her with the teachers and away from her friends just because she was a teacher. Though she did have a different room now. It was probably for the best since she preferred to be with her horses.

Daisuke talked about the other Chosen when she asked about them. She was a little sad about the way they treated him like a freak when he was marked. Then again a lot of Humans were afraid of them. She was surprised that her parents never told where she was though. She had sent letters. Had he never got them?

"Ken how did you get marked?"

Ken frowned slightly. "I was in gym class when the tracker marked me. Rumors spread fast that I was a fledgling and got picked on very quickly. The teachers did all they could to get me to my parents so they can get me home."

"You were bullied?" Daisuke growled. No one bullied his Ken, his girlfriend.

"It's all in the past now Daisuke. My parents were shocked and upset that kids were going after me, but they managed to get me out and into the House of Night within a couple hours."

"Did they disown you?" He had to ask. Ken's parents never said anything to him about Ken being marked.

She gave him a confused look. "No, they were upset yes. They didn't like that I would be away from them for four years or so, but we agreed to video chat once a week. You know because of the whole time switch thing." Daisuke nodded in relief. At least Ken's folks were okay with it. "Why you ask?"

"My parents disowned me. Jun is the only one that thinks it's cool." Ken stopped walking and gave him one of her sad, cute looks.

"Oh, Daisuke! I'm so sorry!" Daisuke gave his girlfriend a smile. Ken was so cute when she wasn't trying.

"It's alright. I was upset at first that I had no one but Jun. I hadn't heard from you in years and then the other just branded me as a freak." He caressed her cheek. "I guess it turned out okay in the end. I reunited with you." Ken gave him a sweet smile, but then frowned at him slightly.

"But Daisuke didn't you get my letters? I wrote to you at least twice a month."

"I didn't get any letters." He frowned in confusion and wondered where Ken's letters went.

Ken shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it doesn't matter now. I guess I should shred the one I was writing then."

He smirked. "Can I see the letter since you were writing it for me?" Ken blushed slightly.

"Umm..."

"Wait, they wouldn't happen to be love letters now, are they Ken?" Daisuke's grin widened as he hit the nail when Ken blushed a little more.

"Do-don't be silly. Of course it's not love letters. You have such a sense of humor." She said as she laughed nervously. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the cafeteria. "Come on let's go! I'm hungry."


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

Set after _Marked_ and _Horse_ _Mistress_.

* * *

 **Meeting the Gang**

Daisuke smiled as his girlfriend dragged him into the cafeteria. Usually he would be the one dragging her places, but she was quite strong. He felt his protective instincts go up when he noticed the glares he was getting. Ken's arm was looped around his as they stopped and waited on line. He secretly wondered if those other guys were jealous or if they have tried to hit on Ken. He wasn't going to ask her though. It would be stupid. Ken was his girlfriend and he never knew her to be a cheater or disloyal. Besides she wasn't the Child of Kindness for nothing.

Daisuke blinked as he eyed the, way too, healthy food. This was not food. Were they trying to kill him with eating right? Where was the soda, the candy, the chips, the junk food, the greasy food that he liked? Ken gave him his plate full of the worse food known to children. He sighed. He couldn't say no to that happy face. He watched as Ken grabbed her own tray and two bottles of drinks. One looked like one of those health drinks, while the other was red water. He wondered what that was.

He followed Ken as she walked towards a table with three other kids. There was a boy with green eyes, brown hair, and red tattoos. His tattoos looked like a fire swirl pattern. He was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. Across from him were two twin girls. The two girls had red hair, blue/green eyes, and a blue unfilled crescent moon tattoos. Each of the girls had a stylish identical outfit that was sparkling with beads, but were different colors. One had green and blue on, while the other was wearing pink and orange.

"Yo Kendra!" The boy greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Kendra. How was class?" One of the twins asked in an British accent.

"Who's the hottie?" The other asked.

Ken smiled as she and Daisuke took a seat. The round table seated six people. Ken sat next to the boy vampyre, Daisuke sat next to her, and the twins sat across from them. "Hey guys." Ken turned to Daisuke. "Dai these are my friends. This is Kalyn Wilder." Kalyn smiled at him in greeting. "These are the Twins, Liz and Kathstein Gisele." The twin with the green and blue outfit on, aka Kathstein, smiled at him.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Kalyn, Liz, Kathstein, this is my boyfriend Daisuke Motomiya." She paused when she remembered that he changed his last name. "Sorry, you changed your last name. It's now Daisuke Miracles."

"So you're that Daisuke that Kendra told us so much about." Kathstein mused. "It's finally nice to meet you in person."

Daisuke smiled in return. "I hope it's all good things."

"Please she writes love letters to you almost every month since she was marked." Liz piped in, earning a glare from Ken before she went back to her dinner. "Besides I think it's so romantic." She sighed dreamily. "Two lovers finally reunited after not seeing each other for many years."

Ken swallowed her pasta and gave Liz a confused look. "You read way too many romance novels. You act like my life is some adventure or something."

"But Kendra your life is like a fabulous adventure! You battled digimon and saved the world from that psycho vampyre digimon." She said dramatically. Ken rolled her eyes at that.

"First of all, it was us who defeated BelialVamdemon, not me." Ken said as she pointed her index finger from her to Daisuke. "And secondly I suffered too much and did too many bad things to say that my life is fabulous." Ken said dryly.

"Ken how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault for being the Empress?" Daisuke said with a glare to his girlfriend. "We went through this already and I thought you let go of your guilt years ago."

"I did." Ken blinked at him and shrugged. She didn't seem depressed or anything like he thought she would. Was he wrong to believe that she still felt guilty for what she did as the Digimon Empress. "For crying out loud Dai! I'm trying to make a point here!"

"What point? That you're not the best and nicest and cutest girlfriend in the world." Ken blushed slightly at that and the twins snickered softly.

"No! That my life is not fabulous." Ken huffed as she glared at the twins and then at her newly marked, fledgling, boyfriend. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?" Ken asked with a pout, which Daisuke thought was adorable.

"I am on your side. I was just worried that you slipped back into your depression because of what happened."

"I've only known Kendra for four years, but even I know that there is only three things that get her depressed. The only thing that's been getting her depressed is when you don't answer her letters or the fact that she couldn't see you everyday anymore or about Wormmon's wellbeing." Kalyn said matter-a-factly. "Besides, she always gets flustered and pretty pissed when her horses are not happy or are treated badly by her students."

Ken growled at the mention of any harm coming to her babies. "When I find out who threw paint balloons at my horses...They. Will. Pay." Daisuke smiled worriedly as he saw the fire burning in Ken's violet orbs. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder when she stabbed her pasta with her fork. "I will personally send Stingmon after them."

"Um, Ken? What happened? Your horses seemed fine during class."

"Three weeks ago some students threw paint balloons at my horses. Do you know how long it took me to get all that paint off?" She sighed. "My horses were so scared. It took awhile to get them to not freak out when I had class. Though the two younger horses refuse to go near anyone that isn't me."

Daisuke frowned at that. He wasn't sure who would harm Ken's horses, but he knew one thing. Ken rarely losed her temper, but when she did? Well, let's just say it's not pretty.

Daisuke studied his girlfriend as she drank that red liquid. He looked at it curiously before finally asking, "What is that?"

Ken and Kalyn blinked at him. They both looked at the bottles in their hands before replying, "Blood." Daisuke paled.

"Blood?"

The twins rolled their eyes. "Blood for Adult Vamps are like water or energy drinks. They need it at least twice or more a were. Besides blood also has healing properties if the Vamp is hurt," Kathstein said.

"And don't mix it up with those stereotypical vamps either. We don't go crazy if we don't have blood. And we don't incinerate if we go into the sun, it's uncomfortable." Liz added to her twin.

"Unless you're a red vamp or fledgling. Then you would burn in the sun." Kalyn added.

Daisuke glanced at him realizing that Kalyn could never be the sun or risk burning up. He sure had a lot to learn about vampyres.


	4. Act 2, Scene 1

**Life, Death and Romance**

Daisuke was walking to his class when the the sounds of screams could be heard. He blinked as he peeked into a classroom and saw a student coughing up blood. A young female was holding a towel to the other girls mouth, which was drenched in blood. Daisuke didn't stay to watch what happened after. He fumbled away from the classroom and ran down the halls to his potion class.

He sighed in relief as he took a seat near the window. He glanced outside and could see the path that led to the stables. He was glad he had Ken's class after this. He really needed to talk to her about what he saw. It was too shocking and disturbing to think about. Goddess! How he wish he had V-mon with him. He needed that little ball of energy to help distract him from the horror he just saw. There was also the fact that he needed company too, there was always that.

Daisuke sighed as his teacher began her lecture. He semi paid attention to her, but not by much. Daisuke glanced at the his notebook as his teacher gave a lecture on healing rituals and potions used in those rituals. He wrote down some notes that she was writing down on the board as she continued her lecture. He sighed as he shifted his gaze to his paper and realized that he started to doodle pictures of his girlfriend and his digimon. He smiled slightly. He must really be troubled if he was doodling pictures. Or maybe it was a sign that he needed to talk to Ken.

Daisuke was relieved when the teacher dismissed the class. He packed away his things and exited the classroom.

Daisuke walked down the hall and exited through the door that led him outside. His thoughts wandered to his digimon as he took the path to the stables. He wondered how V-mon was. He knew it was only a week but still.

"Have you heard about Daisuke Miracles?" Daisuke blinked as he heard one of his male classmates from around the corner.

"You mean the kid with the stupid googles?" A female asked.

"Yeah, him. Did you see the way he was acting with Professor Kendra yesterday?"

"I did." Another boy said. "Who does he think he is? He has some nerve clinging to Professor Kendra like that."

Daisuke gritted his teeth. They have some nerve. They act like he couldn't hang out with his girlfriend after so many years.

"I wonder what would happen when the High Priestess finds out? It's against the rule for a fledgling to date a professor."

"Probably expelled." Another female added.

Daisuke took a deep breath as he sensed his Jogress partner. He smiled as he felt her calm aura. It was a shame Ken was going blow a fuze when she hears about this.

"Dai why aren't you with the other students?" Daisuke jumped and spun around to face his girlfriend. Ken smiled softly at him with a questioning gaze. Daisuke noticed two smaller horses behind her. They looked new. "Dai, these are my new horses." Ken pointed to a light brown horses with white circling its left eye. "This is Mela and this is her sister Jane." Ken pointed to the horse that was white with a brown circle around her right eye.

Daisuke smiled at the two horses. "Hi." The two horses flick their ears as they look at him curiously. "They're beautiful Ken. Are they babies?" Ken smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes they are. They are both two. I'm going to take them to Stephen and Lela. Those two will be happy to have two more young ones around." Daisuke smiled at his girlfriend, but then frowned when they heard his other classmates comments about him.

Ken narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hip. Her lips thinned into a thin line as some of some of the male fledglings commented that there is no way Ken would date an idiot like him and that he will probably get in trouble with the High Priestess since he can't date a vamp.

Ken looked at him with a look that suggested that she was not happy. Daisuke noticed a twinkle in Ken's eyes that reminded him of when she was the Digimon Empress. "You're going to make us do extra work aren't you?" Daisuke asked. He didn't mind the work. Taking care of the horses were fun.

Ken smiled sweetly. "Of course. No one tells Kendra Ichijouji who she can or can't date. Beside insulting my boyfriend has direr consequences." And with that said she glanced at her two new horses with the authority of the tough, loving, Horse Mistress that she was and gestured for them to follow.

Daisuke smiled as he walked behind his girlfriend as they walked into the stables. The two horses looked curiously at their surroundings and were happy to see other young horses like them. Once Ken put them in the playpen for them to play in she glared at her fledglings.

Daisuke snickered as she lectured them angrily. She assigned twice the work then she did the other day, getting a groan from the other fledglings and a detention for the six fledglings that had insulted him.

 _You just gotta love her at time when she's protective,_ Daisuke thought to himself as he did his jobs.

At the end of class Daisuke stayed behind again. Ken was feeding the new horses and was showing them to their stall for the day. When she was done she walked towards the bench and sat down. Daisuke took a seat next to her with a worried expression.

"You look tired Ken." Ken smiled at him.

"I wake up very early to take care of the horse." Daisuke nodded and smiled when Ken's tummy began to growl. Ken blushed and laughed nervously.

"You seem hungry too." Ken smiled at him as she got up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Daisuke got up and noticed that she wasn't going in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Um, Ken? The cafeteria is this way."

Ken glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Actually we are going back to my room. I have a surprise for you." Daisuke blinked as he rushed after her when she started walking again.

"Surprise? What type of surprise?" Ken smiled at him as they go up the stairs.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now is it?" Daisuke crossed his arms and pouted.

"But KKKEEENNN!" Daisuke whined, but she just laughed softly. When they got to the second floor Ken opened the door. Daisuke's eyes widen as he took in Ken's place. Ken's room was a pretty blue and white. She had a big bed, a dresser next to it, a table, a mini fridge in the counter, a microwave on top of the mini fridge, a wooden desk with drawers, and a door that led to the bathroom. On the dresser there were a bunch of pictures and candles and the desk had a laptop with the Digital Gate program on it. The table was located on the opposite wall. The table was dressed in a white tablecloth and on the table cloth were some candles and two plates that were covered with a metal tray. "Wow! Did you do this?"

Ken simply smiled at him and let him in. When he entered the room he had about three seconds to prepare himself before a energetic, blue fuzzball came zooming at him. "DAISUKE!" Daisuke gasped in surprise as he fell on his behind as he held his digimon.

"Chibimon? How?"

"Ken picked me up this morning and explained to me about vampyres. She told me you got marked and stuff. I've been playing and sleeping with Wormmon all day." He squeaked. Daisuke blinked away tears as he hugged his partner. He was so happy to be reunited with his partner. His girlfriend had went out of her way for him to get his digimon while she should have been resting. That was...he had the best girlfriend ever. He looked up to see Ken near her mini fridge, while talking to Wormmon. He stood up and walked towards his girlfriend. He placed Chibimon on Ken's bed before standing in front of her.

Ken gave him a curious look as she placed three cans of soda for him and the digimon and one glass of blood for herself on the table. Daisuke smiled as he gently cupped Ken's cheek and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Ken instantly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close. Daisuke hadn't realized just how much he missed doing this. Despite her being with the horses all day, Daisuke could still smell her lavender shampoo. He loved and missed that smell. He also missed the way she tasted too. She tasted like one of his favorite food, chocolate, sweet rich chocolate. But then again he could just be bias and his mind might be playing wonderful tricks on him.

In the background Daisuke vaguely heard their partners cheering about their closeness. After several more seconds of kissing, Daisuke regretfully pulled back due to needing air. He smiled at the blush that was visible on Ken's cheeks. She blinked her eyes as she tried to get over the daze that she was in.

"What was that for?" She finally asked.

"Oh for being the best girlfriend in the world." Daisuke glanced at their partners. "You didn't have to get Chibimon for me but you did. You also defended me during class. You're a teacher now and you could have just gaven them detention and left it like that. But you went out of your way to protect me. That...I don't know how to thank you Ken." Ken smiled warmly at him.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm you friend, Jogress partner, and girlfriend. I'd do anything for you. Like all the times you protected me in the past, it's my turn to protect you." She kissed him on cheek. "As much as I like being in your arms and making out with you, I am hungry from a long day of work." Daisuke smiled sheepishly as he let her step out of his arms.

The two of them took their seats after Ken gave the two digimon their drinks and a bag full of snacks that she had stashed away in her desk drawer. The two digimon thanked her before devouring their food. Daisuke smiled at that and waited for Ken to take her seat. Daisuke eyed the metal tray as he and Ken removed them. His eyes widen as he took in the greasy heaven of cheese burgers and fries. Daisuke had a huge grin on his face as he glanced at the non-healthy food.

"You just got to love Wallace. He knows the best place to get burgers." Ken said with a smile.

"Wallace?" Daisuke asked with a small amount of jealousy. Had Wallace known Ken was a vampyre all this time and even visited her? Had he tried to kiss her, again?

"Don't be jealous Dai. Wallace is a vamp at the Colorado's House of Night. Actually he just changed last month." Daisuke blinked in surprise. So his American friend is a vamp too. That was unexpected. "If you remember, you introduced me to him a few years back. Me and Wallace actually stayed in touch long after we got marked." She than gave Daisuke a stern look. "And no I still have not forgiven him for kissing me on the lips in front of you. He doesn't learn."

Daisuke grumbled under his breath about getting back at Wallace. Maybe a revenge tactic is in order. "So how did all this food get here?" He asked as he plucked a fry from his plate.

"After I picked up Chibimon at around 7:30 this morning, Wallace told me he got the food that I asked him to get for me. This was around eight. I went through the Digital Gate to go to his place to pick up the food and came back." She took a sip of her drink. "I had the digimon heat up the food before we got here and to decorate the table. They did a fabulous job, if I do say so myself." She smiled lovingly at the two digimon who were blushing slightly at the praise. Daisuke smiled as well as they continued their meal in silence. Daisuke glanced at his girlfriend every so often to take in her features.

Ken had grown to be quite beautiful, if that was possible. He studied her hair more closely than he did before. Ken's hair was about three inches or so past her shoulders. Her hair was in layers and was in a french braid. He noticed that she had dark pink highlights, the same color as her crest, on her dark navy blue hair. Ken didn't have any makeup on, which was not a surprise since she was sort of a tomboy anyway. He looked at her eyes next. Ken's eyes were a pretty shade of violet. Her eyes held so much happiness and were guilt free from what he could see. However, there was something else in its deeps. There was wisdom in her eyes from a person who had seen more then she should at her age and hidden pain.

Daisuke paused for a moment as he questioned what he saw. He shoved some fries into his mouth to avoid suspicion. As he chewed his thoughts wandered to when Ken was the Empress and when Wormmon sacrificed himself to save her. Daisuke didn't really like that mental picture, so he tossed it away. Unfortunately, he was hit with the image of the dying kid he saw earlier. He grimaced at the horrible image and shuddered slightly. He didn't realize how obvious it was until Ken's concern voice reached his ears.

"Dai, are you okay?" He blinked and looked at his girlfriend. Ken was frowning at him in worry. He knew she saw his expression and shudder. Damn! He sure knows how to ruin a romantic moment.

"It's nothing." Ken gave him a look that stated that she didn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me, Daisuke. I know you better than that. If you don't tell me, I can always find out by reading her mind. You know all adult vamps can do that." Daisuke sighed. He had forgotten about that.

"I saw a fledgling die today." Ken frowned at him sadly. "She was coughing up blood and this other girl was holding a towel, but it was drenched in it." Daisuke paused, trying to blink away his tears and slight fear.

"The poor girl rejected the change." Daisuke looked at her in shock. Ken noticed the look and continued to explain. "The downside of being marked as a vamp is that your body could reject the change. Many of the students had died within their fours years or actually complete it and live a very long life with their gifts from Nyx." She smiled sadly at him.

"So there's a chance I might die?" Daisuke groaned. He really didn't like that. After all the close calls he had in the Digital World, there's still a chance he could die?

"Well, yeah you could." She agreed with a nod. Ken then lifted an eyebrow at him. "So the 'Great Daisuke Miracles' is afraid that he could die?" She asked teasingly as she air quoted his self proclaimed title.

Daisuke feigned hurt. "The Great Daisuke is afraid of nothing! I've faced your controlled digimon, Chimairamon, Archnemon and Mummy, BlackWarGreymon, Demon, Oikawa, Armagemon, and BelialVamdemon. The possibility of death does not scare me!" Ken laughed warmly at his comment. Daisuke smiled. Despite the slight shock he saw earlier, seeing Ken's smile and hearing her laughter seemed to drive his problems away.

"Don't ever change Dai."

Daisuke laughed as well. "No chance of that ever happening. You're stuck with me." He said, winking at her. Ken gave him the genuine smile that she only seemed to give him and Wormmon. He smiled at that. As long as he had Ken, everything would be just fine.


	5. Act 2, Scene 2

Set after _Love, Death, and Romance_

* * *

 **Photograph**

Daisuke smiled softly as he lounge on Ken's bed. Ken was more than happy to have him stay the night. He was very happy. Daisuke stared at the ceiling as he waited for Ken to finish her shower and come to bed.

He smiled softly as he thought about his new life. If he completed the change, he and Ken would live long lives together. It would be a bit sad to watch this sister, friends, and Ken's parents die before them though. If he didn't complete the change, however, he would die a painful death and leave Ken for centuries, since she would live on. That saddened him. He hoped he would complete the change. He didn't want to think about leaving his girlfriend and digital best friend behind.

Daisuke sat up, suddenly bored of lying on the bed and thinking negative thoughts. He decided to look around. Daisuke got off the bed and started with the pictures on Ken's dresser. Daisuke looked at the pictures curiously. One of the pictures was a group picture of the Chosen Children after their victory. Next to that one was of Ken and the other Dark Spore Children. Ken was smiling at the camera with Noriko next to her. _They had gotten pretty close after that battle. I wonder if they still keep in touch?_

Daisuke glanced at the next picture and noticed it was the same one of Ken's birthday party. He smirked and looked at the next one. He blinked as he noticed a group picture of Ken and her new friends. There were the twins, Kalyn, before he completed the change, and an unfamiliar girl, whose arm was looped with Ken's.

"I wonder who this is?" Daisuke questioned, not noticing that Ken had finished her shower and was standing behind him with a sad expression on her features.

"That's Alexandra de Ni." Daisuke jumped when Ken startled him. He turned to her, sheepishly. "She was my roommate when I first got marked."

"Where is she? I would really like to meet her." A flash sadness and hurt appeared in Ken's eyes before it was replaced with a false smile that didn't reach her hers. "Ken?"

Ken look right past him and stared at the photographs as she spoke. "She's not here anymore." Daisuke frowned as Ken's eyes began to shimmer with unshed tear. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, which was trembling slightly. "She rejected the change our second year." Daisuke felt his heart clench as a tear began to leak from her eyes.

He pulled Ken into a comforting hug as she began to cry into his shoulder. _How long has she been keeping this inside?_ Daisuke began to murmur words of reassurance as he moved them to the bed. He pulled Ken onto his lap as she continued to cry. "Shh, it's okay Ken. Shh…"

"She died in my arms," Ken whispered between sobs. Daisuke felt a sense of déjà vu. This was starting to feel like the time when he comforted Ken when she had a reoccurring nightmare about Wormmon's death. He mentally winced at the thought.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure she's in a happy place now. She wouldn't want you to keep being sad for her, right?" Ken managed a small chuckle at that.

"No, she was a lot like you." Daisuke raised an eyebrow at that. What did Ken mean by that? "She believed in the same things you did. She loved soccer and was full of energy, like you." Ken sniffled. "She was picked on by some of the popular fledglings, but that didn't matter. She didn't care as long as everyone was happy and laughing, even if it was at her own expense." Daisuke felt a small smile appear on his face. Ken was right. That girl did sound a lot like him.

"You guys were close, huh?"

"Yeah," Ken said softly. "We got really close. It actually made the pain of not talking to you or seeing you bearable." And there was the stabbing guilt. He sighed as he continued to hold his girlfriend until she fell asleep. He smiled sadly as he looked at her as she slept. He felt bad for reminding her of an already closed wound. Then again, maybe it was never closed in the first place.

Daisuke silently picked her up and tucked her into bed. Daisuke got himself comfortable next to her, while the digimon slept at the foot of the bed. Daisuke blowed out the candle on Ken bedside table and pulled Ken close to him. Ken rested her head on his chest as she slept. With a smile at how cute his girlfriend was, Daisuke gave in to sleep.


	6. Act 3, Scene 1

**Trouble with the Boys**

Daisuke wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that about half of the school was glaring at him, or the fact that a lot of them were asking how he knew Ken. Overall, his day sucked royally. He was so glad that it was Friday.

Daisuke let out a breath of relief as he put the curry brush and other products away. He loved Ken's class. It was just as relaxing as soccer. To bad they didn't have soccer or some of the other sports he liked. He guessed it was because it wasn't fit for a _warrior_. Not that he cared.

Daisuke glanced back to see where Ken was. Ken was still with the two new horses and was brushing them out. A smile twitched on his lips as he saw the horses trying to push the other aside to get brushed by the Horse Mistress. Daisuke watched as Ken laughed and reassured them that they would be brushed. Daisuke could watch his girlfriend for hours as she took care of the horses. She seemed so happy. More happy now that he was here. He looked at his watch and grimaced. He would have to disturb his girlfriend so they could eat.

Daisuke sighed and slowly walked towards her and tapped her shoulder when he was behind her. Ken paused in her brushing and glanced at him curiously.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Are you hungry yet?" Daisuke asked as he petted one of the horses.

"It's that late already?" Ken asked as she looked at her watch. Daisuke didn't respond. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up when I'm done."

Daisuke frowned. "You sure? I can wait." Ken smiled at him and gave him a 'it's fine' gesture with her hand.

"I'll be fine Daisuke. Go join the others. I'll catch up." Daisuke sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. Really, his girlfriend could be just as stubborn as he was.

"Fine, but don't take to long." Ken hummed in response as she returned her attention to the two young horses.

Daisuke turned and left the stables. Daisuke ignored the glares he was getting as he walked down the path. He wasn't sure why, but one particular glare reminded him of when Takeru glared at him whenever he flirted with Hikari when he was younger. However, this glare felt more hostile than normal, like the time when Ken was under the influence of the Dark Spore, making her the ruthless Digimon Empress.

Daisuke was knocked out of his thoughts when he was suddenly pushed and slammed into one of nearby buildings. Daisuke groaned as he was pinned to the wall by a Sixth Former fledgling. Daisuke looked at the fledgling with a glare. The fledgling was muscular in body tone, like he did a lot of weight lifting. He had grey eyes and white hair that stopped just above his ears. The fledgling also had a slightly tan complexion on the lighter side.

"Ow, what's your problem?" Daisuke growled.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miracles," the Sixth Former sneered. Daisuke was taken aback by this. He hadn't been here that long and he already has an enemy. "Every one of us has tried to gain Professors Kendra's affection since the moment she was marked." Ah, an admirer. Why wasn't he surprised? "She had declined every gesture, every gift, every confession of love, and yet," the Sixth Former's voice growled dangerously. "She chose you, without a sound thought!" Oh, now he knew where this was going. Just lovely. "Tell me, Miracles, why you? Why would she want to date a pathetic, idiotic, loser like you?"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, angrily, as he pushed the jerk away from him. "Why?" Daisuke asked, uncaring of who heard him. "Let me tell you something. I have known Ken since we were eleven. I'm her best friend and Jogress partner. We have been through a lot over the years during and after we saved the Digital World." Daisuke took a breath before continuing. "If she declined your little confession, then let me include you in on something. Ken is taken. She has been since we were eleven." The guy's expression was priceless. Daisuke soaked in the pleasure of putting the jerk in his place for a good five seconds before continuing. "I don't appreciate being manhandled and insulted about my relationship with _my_ girlfriend. Ken is kind and sweet and I will not let some stupid jealousy ruin what we worked on years to accomplish together."

When it looked like the fledgling wasn't going to say anything or stop him from leaving. Daisuke did just that and walked away. Before completely leaving, Daisuke turned his head, ever so slightly, and commented, "Oh, if I ever find out that you are harassing my girlfriend again I will not stop my digimon from tearing you up limb from limb." Daisuke then smiled cheekily at him. "Nice talking to ya." And with that said, Daisuke calmly walked away, thanking the goddess that he was closer to the cafeteria then he thought.

Daisuke opened the doors and entered the cafeteria, or whatever you want to call it, and got on line. Daisuke glared at the choices. Apparently they were having cheese eggplant and salad. Great. After getting all his food he walked to the usual table. The glares and worried glances did not go unnoticed by him. As he took a seat the twins gave him worried looks.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. I had a run in with one of Ken's admires." The three winced at that.

"What happened?" Kalyn asked.

"Nothing bad. He threatened me. I threatened him. I left with the threat that my digimon would tear him limb from limb if he harasses me or Ken again." The Twins and Kalyn gave him shocked, mixed with worried, looks.

"Huh. Kendra wasn't kidding when she said you get very protective when someone is threatened," Kathstein commented.

"I think it's cute." Liz squealed, making Daisuke want to groan. _Why? Why another Miyako?_

"Whatever." Daisuke said as he took a bite. "How many guys has tried to ask Ken out since she was marked?" The three gave each other hesitant looks, making Daisuke stop eating. "That many? Really?"

"Well…" Liz started.

"Kendra is one of the most popular girl on campus," Kathstein told him.

"And the smartest, considering she's a genius," Liz continued.

"And the prettiest from what I hear," Kalyn added, ignoring the glare Daisuke sent his way.

Kathstein smiled in amusement. "Relax Daisuke. Kalyn doesn't like girls, as sad as that is." Daisuke smiled, pleasingly, at that.

"Good," Daisuke said cheekily. "I don't have to kill you then."

"Gee thanks," Kalyn mumbled as he rolled his eyes. They all returned their attention to their food and ate in silence for several minutes before Kalyn spoke up again. "Just be care, Daisuke. You've only been here a few day and you already have enemies."

Daisuke got a determined, protective look in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

"Don't we know it," Kathstein snorted in agreement, while Liz giggled.

Daisuke didn't say anything at that comment. He continued to eat as his thoughts wandered to the hundreds of enemies he gained within hours of his arrival. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. But one thing was for sure, Ken was not going to know about this; not now anyway.


	7. Act 4, Scene 1

**Fear**

Ken sighed as she got ready for the day. She yawned tiredly and stretched her limbs. She smiled softly at her partner as he murmured in this sleep. _At least one of us got some sleep._ She thought it was adorable, despite how exhausted she felt. Ken stayed in her bed for a moment before getting out of bed.

Ken made her way to the bathroom and got ready. She stared at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the bags under her eyes. She sighed in disappointment. The sleeping pills didn't help at all. They managed to prevent her from actually sleeping, but not enough to give her a good night's rest.

Ken sighed as she wondered if she should tell Daisuke about her dreams. _No. He has his own problems to deal with._ Ken moaned at her lack of sleep. She needed rest. But she had work to do and horses to attend to.

With a sigh Ken exited the bathroom, got dressed, and left her room to go to the stables. Ken gazed at the sky as she closed the door behind her. _The sunrise looks so beautiful,_ she thought as the sun rose into the sky with a flurry of colors. She could watch it for hours and hours. Ken felt a small smile grace of her features as she made her way to the stables.

A sigh left her as she noticed a letter taped to the door of her supply closet. Ken groaned, "Not another one."

Ken huffed as she pulled the letter off the door and glanced at it in annoyances.

 _Dear my white flower,_

 _I watched you as you work on those animals with so much passion and heart. It just takes my breath away. I don't know how you can stand those beasts. You have so much more potential my lovely flower._

 _You are like no other. Strong, powerful, and very beautiful. You have so much grace and a kind aura around you. I can see this. No one will understand you like me. Not that boy that I see you with. That fledgling boy is nothing and will not make you happy or give you the life that you want._

Ken gritted her teeth and forced herself not to shred the paper into tiny pieces. The letter made her skin crawl. Ken didn't like being stalked and certainly didn't like it when someone insulted her boyfriend or her relationship with him.

 _I doubt he will survive the change. In fact, I am the only one who loves you. You will love me in turn and realize that our love is true. Until that day, I hold you in my dreams and remember I am watching._

Ken wished she hadn't read the letter. She was nervous and scared. This person had been watching her and confessing his obsession for her for months now. But she was scared. Not for herself, but for Daisuke.

 _The boy will not get in our way. His love is not pure my white flower. He is nothing, nothing, and will not love you as I do._

Her hands trembled as she held the letter. Ken loved Daisuke with all her heart. This stalker was wrong. Daisuke loved her too. He had no idea what he was talking about. But the words he wrote scared her. She truly was afraid for both her and Daisuke.

This person was obsessed. He would do anything to possess her. Ken wasn't sure if she could deal with that. Ken closed her eyes and rested her head on the door.

"Daisuke," she whispered fearfully. "I'm scared."

* * *

Daisuke blinked groggily as he heard a soft knock on his door. It was only six in the morning. _Who would be up at this hour?_ Daisuke thought as he made his way to the door. On the other side, to his surprise, was Ken. Daisuke looked at his girlfriend in concern as he saw the bags under her eyes and her nervous posture. Ken clearly hadn't been sleeping, and she seemed scared and nervous about something. She looked over her shoulder as if searching for someone.

"Ken? Are you okay?"

Ken looked at him with fearful eyes. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "D-daisuke…" Daisuke was started as Ken throw herself at him, crying into his shoulder. Daisuke, instinctively, held her close. He didn't know what was going on to reduce Ken to this. Ken was terrified. He could feel it from their bond and he didn't like it.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." He rubbed her back as he tried to sooth her. But nothing worked. Ken clung to him desperately as she trembled in his arms. This startled him to the pit of his core. _What is going on? What could possibly scare Ken to this extent?_

Daisuke frowned as he moved Ken into his room, closing the door behind him. Ken didn't seem to notice that she was not longer in the hallway or when he moved them to the bed. Ken just kept on crying. Daisuke pulled Ken into his lap and whispered words into her ear. As he did this Daisuke could make out minor words like "stalker" and "letter" and "obsessed" and "I'm scared" and "you're in danger".

Daisuke narrowed his eyes as Ken continued to sob. _She being stalked?_ Daisuke gritted this teeth to hold in his anger. Ken was terrified of some stalker. He didn't like this one bit. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew someone was going to have pay.

Daisuke pushed his thoughts to the side as Ken held on to him tighter. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe."

Daisuke wasn't sure how long they sat there. All he knew was that Ken was terrified and didn't want to leave his arms, even after passing out from exhaustion.

Daisuke sighed as he tucked Ken into his bed. He knew he wasn't going to sleeping anymore. He was wide awake and alert. His mind was already thinking of ways to find out what was the best way to track the person who was upsetting his girlfriend.

Daisuke glanced at Ken with a small frown. Ken was curled up to his side, clinging to him for protection. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she whimpered in fear. Daisuke sighed as he soothed her. He had done this enough times when they were younger, but this was a totally different situation. He was worried and angry.

"Who is stalking you Ken and for how long?"


End file.
